Timeless Beyblade Ver
by viettvnt
Summary: SongficTwoshotAU Based on the song 'Timeless' by Kelly Clarkson ft.Justin Guarini AND the korean music video of it. Wanted to see how it'll be like if its in more of awritten story with the Beyblade characters to fill the roles :D More info inside RayXOC
1. Timeless Part One

**Vietvn: Okay, so Im gonna try to narrarate how this story would sound like if someone was telling it(plus a little dialogue from the characters) instead of it being a video/movie like story. Now the story is really sad (in my opinion) and its seperated into two parts. I'm gonna be following the format of how the story is broken down into those parts which will result to this being somewhat of a two shot/songfic if you must. If you still need visual aid to this story then go look up the video on youtube (Timeless korean mv BUT DO IT AFTER READING MY STORY LMAOO...No seriously.) And the characters are roughly 17-18 years old. I'll give the sum of the story at the end if you don't get it :P**

**So here we go, onto part one.**

**Small Note: **_ITALICS + _**BOLD **equal** _LYRICS_**

_ITALICS _equal_ VISIONS_

_ITALICS + _'COMMAS QUOT.' equal _'Character Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: This story line is NOT MINE, I just wanna re-write it as a story that you would read instead of watch because I absolutely love the story. I don't own the beyblade characters but I do own my OC so woohoo, onto the story now.**

**Timeless Part One**

The sun peaked over the horizon in Tokyo and slowly began to rise from its sleep. The bustling city of Tokyo was still barely awake when a disturbance raced through it. Numerous police forces sped up ramps leading to the upper floor of a parking lot building. They assembled quickly, circling around the area on the ground and up in higher places where they all had a clear view of the figures dressed in black. Guns and rifles were directly pointed to the terrorist but none were fired because of the innocent person a terrorist was holding hostage.

A black car rushed into the scene and the door immediately opened. Stepping out, the young Chinese man made his way to one of the approaching officers that greeted him.

"What's the situation here, Lee?" The addressed man handed the chief officer a holster with a pistol secured to it.

"We've got three terrorist who tried escaping from a robbery but we've managed to corner them but they got a hostage so we're all on standby, Chief."

The young chief slipped off the black jacket he was wearing to replace it with a protective black vest over his white collared shirt. He took the offered holster and secured it around his waist on his black pants. He turned his gaze up ahead where the three terrorist were, his brows furrowed into a serious expression.

"Tell the snipers to remain in their position; if they can get an opening then they can fire at will. We'll try to settle this calmly with the terrorist, if they're not going to co-operate then we'll just have to do it the hard way then."

"Roger that Chief."

The young man smiled at his friend, "You don't always have to call me Chief, Lee. We're friends right?"

"Yeah...You're right...Ray..."

Ray grinned at his reply before his expression returned back to a more serious one. He slowly began to make his way to the front of the group of police officers and cars that surrounded the three men in black, his arms were raised slightly to show that he was not armed.

"Hey, listen, buddy. Why don't you just let her go and we can deal this in a way that'll work for both of us..." Ray spoke calmly as he tried to reason with the man holding the hostage, despite the pistols and rifles pointed his way.

_**Baby come close let me tell you this**_

_**In a whisper my heart says you know it too**_

_**Baby we both share a secret wish**_

_**And you're feeling my love reaching out to you**_

The man scoffed behind his mask, "Heh, like that'll ever happen. Why don't you just back off and let us go before I end up shooting her." He pulled the young woman that was hidden off to the side of him with a jerk of his arm. Once she faced the front directly, he directed the gun to her head.

Ray finally got the chance to look at the woman clearly. Shock overcame his features but no sooner, rage began to burn in his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

'_Suki...'_

Without a second thought to his actions, he pulled out the pistol from his holster and pointed it at the captor.

"DROP THE GUN NOW!"

"Ray!" The young woman could barely manage to shout from her captor's hold on her. His arm held her in a headlock that was soon making it hard for her to breathe as she was being jerked around. She gripped her hands on the captor's arm, trying to make him loosen his hold but it was no use.

"DROP THE GUN NOW BEFORE I SHOOT!"

"IF YOU SHOOT THEN I'LL SHOOT HER!"

"Ray! Please!"

Ray could see the definite fear in her eyes and it was written on her face too. It pained him to see that her life was in someone else's hands. He gripped the pistol harder, trying desperately to think of someway to get her out of there. Just like how Ray saw the fear in her eyes, she too could see it in him. He feared for her life as she feared for his.

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it end (no)**_

_**Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay**_

_**Hold tight baby**_

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it fade out of sight**_

_**Just let the moments sweep us both away**_

_**Lifting us to where**_

_**We both agree**_

_**This is timeless love**_

"I WON'T ASK AGAIN! PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

"Ray..."She cried weakly.

The captor behind the mask scanned the many police officers and a few SWAT units, sweeping the gun in all of their direction once in a while.

"ANY OF YOU SHOOT, SHE GETS IT!"

He glanced around again but soon found one officer off to the side inching closer to his way. He knew immediately that he was ready to shoot despite his warnings.

"I'M WARNING YOU!"

The officer still didn't heed his warnings and fired a daring shot at him. He jerked his hostage out of the way and the shot missed and without thinking about it, he fired a return shot back. The bullet shot and made contact on the young chief. A spurt of blood and a falling body left nearly everyone who had witnessed speechless.

The young woman stood frozen along with her captor in shock.

'_Ray...No...'_

_**I see it all baby in your eyes**_

_**When you look at me I know I feel it too (yes I do)**_

_**So let's sail away and be forever baby**_

_**Where the crystal ocean melts into the sky**_

It's been nearly two months after that day. Suki took every chance she had to visit the one she loved and every time she saw what condition he was in, it only made her break down in tears. Ray was rushed to the hospital soon after from getting shot while she was left only to watch as the terrorist and the police crew broke out in a shooting war. She was knocked unconscious afterwards without having any memory of how she had managed to get out safely.

After hearing the news that Ray was still alive in the hospital, she spared no time getting there to see him. Her hopes were held too high as she came and had a word with the doctor on details of his conditions.

"He may still be alive but he's in a deep coma. The bullet made contact with part of his head, he's barely hanging on." Suki's eyes widen and she looked at the doctor desperately.

"Will he ever wake up?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible...I'm sorry." Without another word, the doctor left Suki rooted to her spot, unable to recover from the shock she was in to question him further.

Now here she sat with tears brimming over her eyes, watching over the peaceful figure of the sleeping Ray.

"Ray...Of all the jobs you had to take on, it was a police officer huh?" She spoke softly to him though she knew she'll never get a response. Suki reached out her hand and placed it gently over Ray's.

"Please Ray...Please...Just open your eyes..." She knew her pleas were left unheard but that reality was something she can't grow to accept.

_**We shouldn't let the moment pass**_

_**Making me shiver let's make it last**_

_**Why should we lose it don't ever let me go**_

"Man, it's been so long since we've went out!"

"Yeah, we've been pretty busy lately."

"But it's our job so we should expect it."

"True Tala..true..."

Four figures made their way through a lounge in a high class suite, having plans of heading out for the night. Three of the four were talking amongst themselves while the last remained silent. Just as they were nearing the suite exit, the navy haired teen faltered in his steps. He winced in pain as he clutched his chest.

"Kai? You okay?" His red head friend asked, concerned as he steadied the bluenette. Kai glanced up weakly at Tala, trying to push himself off the slightly taller teen but was overpowered by the searing pain as it worsened. His whole body fell limp and he collapsed onto the ground, still clutching his chest.

"Kai! Kai! What's wrong?!"

"We should get him to a hospital! Quick!"

The remaining teens heaved their fallen friend and quickly made their way to the medics.

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it end (no)**_

_**Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay**_

_**Hold tight baby**_

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it fade out of sight**_

_**Just let the moments sweep us both away**_

_**Lifting us to where**_

_**We both agree**_

_**This is timeless love**_

That night, Suki was soon accompanied by many other people who now stood inside Ray's room. The head of his family had heard of the news and after a long talk amongst the family, they decided that it was best to let him go. Suki was overwhelmed by the news but she knew that Ray would not last long if he was kept in the way he was. A priest had also accompanied the family when they arrived, ready to wish peace on Ray and hope his spirit can rest at last.

Suki had to turn away from, hiding her flowing tears as they unplug the life support. The constant pulsing beep changed to the long, dead drone.

"The least we could do is donating the organs, that way he'll still be saving lives after death." She heard one of the elders say as they were given the forms to sign.

_**Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah**_

_**Baby its timeless**_

_**Oh baby its timeless**_

_**(Hold tight baby)**_

"He needs a heart transplant?" repeated Tala after the doctor had told him the condition of his friend. The doctor nodded in confirmation.

"He'll need it immediately, so are you willing to pay the expenses?"

"Yes."

The doctor handed over the consent forms and Tala placed his signature under the agreement line. The doctor took the form and handed a copy of it back to Tala and with a nod the doctor went straight to getting everything prepared.

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it end (no)**_

_**Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay**_

_**Hold tight baby**_

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it fade out of sight**_

_**Just let the moments sweep us both away**_

_**Lifting us to where**_

_**We both agree**_

_**This is timeless**_

_**This is timeless **_

_**Love...**_

**To Be Continued...**

**R&R! Before going on the next chapter please :)  
**


	2. Timeless Part Two

**Vietvn: Part two!! Enjoy! :D Note this can be looked at as the terrorist side of the story  
**

**Timeless Part Two**

The skies have darkened in the city of Tokyo but despite the late hour, the city itself was still bustling with life. Many buildings were lit up and many cars crowded the roads still but in the mist of traffic, a siren from a rushing ambulance rang out into the air. The many cars separated like a school of fish to make way for the speeding vehicle as it makes its way to the hospital in order to save a life. Stopping directly at the front entrance, the doors immediately open before the van could make a complete stop. The doctor rushed out with many other doctors; in his arms he clutched a red container.

He made a sprint towards the emergency room, lead by a nurse who worked at the hospital. He reached there breathless, panting heavily in front of the door which had a lit sign, signifying that an operation was taking place. The doctor pushed passed the double doors, handing the red container to the surgeon.

With no time to waste, the team of surgeons immediately set to work on the patient. The constant beeps of the heart monitor sounded in a slow, rhythmic pattern; keeping track of the patient's heart beats as he sleeps. The surgeon proceeded to let the sharp blade of a scalpel cut smoothly into the patient's flesh, creating an opening to reveal the heart.

As the surgeon's assistances kept the opening intact with two metal clamps at each side, the surgeon handed the dying heart over to another assistance as they rushed to work on preparing to implant the new heart. Once everything was ready, the red container was opened and the new heart was taken out of it. Carefully placing the heart in its rightful place, the surgeon moved to work on connecting it back to the patient's circulatory system.

Glancing slightly at the heart monitor, the surgeon's assistance took no mind to the straight line dragging across the screen along with the long, continuous note sounding off. The surgeons continued to work and with another glance, the long line returned back to a regulating beat of pulses as the new heart began to work.

A curt nod from the surgeon told the others that the operation was a success and all was needed now was to patch up the wound and let the patient rest.

* * *

_An image flashed through his mind like a black and white movie. A figure dressed in a police vest clutched onto a pistol that was held out in front of him; a man. His expression was of distraught, anger, and fear._

He tossed restlessly in his sleep.

_The image flashed to another person. Dressed in black entirely with a mask to hide his face, he too had a gun held in one hand out in front of him and in the other, his arm held an innocent person in a headlock_

Beads of sweat started to form as he fought to wake from his nightmare.

_That distraught look of anger and fear again. Who was this person? Everything flashed by so quickly._

He desperately wanted to wake up.

_Fear and anger change quickly to shock and with a flash, everything turned black._

_**Baby come close let me tell you this**_

_**In a whisper my heart says you know it too**_

_**Baby we both share a secret wish**_

_**And you're feeling my love reaching out to you**_

His eyes shot open, revealing violet orbs that reflected shock and fear. He bolted upright but soon regrets it as a searing pain passed through his body. He clutched the place where his heart was; gaining memories back slowly of how he ended up in the hospital. Glancing over to the doorway, he found his friends discussing something with the surgeon. Once they were finished, they turned to head towards his room but were surprised that he was already awake.

"Hey how're you feeling?" asked the red head of the group as his ice blue eyes peered down at his long time friend.

"I basically died and just got brought back to life, I feel just peachy Tala, thanks for asking." He spoke with sarcasm but his red head friend could only chuckle.

"Not my fault you had a heart failure Kai, you nearly gave all of us a heart attack too." The two other occupants in the room nodded their head in agreement.

"You'll be getting out of here in no time Kai, so hang tight and don't do anything stupid."

"Whatever Bryan." retorted Kai as he slowly released his hold on his chest, his cold demeanor returning.

"We'll be going now, you know, to take care of business." Tala said knowing that Kai would know what he was talking about, "See you later Kai, we'll come by to pick you up or are you well enough to drive on your own?"

"I think I can take care of myself Tala, I've gone through worse."

"Fine, just don't hurt yourself then." The red head shrugged while placing a pair of keys on the small table beside his bed and began to walk out the room followed closely by the other two.

Kai turned his gaze to stare out the window; it was still bright and early outside. He sighed and laid back down, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

Kai Hiwatari; he's been living a dangerous life but he had grown used to it. Basically, he's been risking his life for as long as he can remember and there were times where he thought he'll actually die. Well, he cheated on death many times and he didn't exactly believe that it was out of pure luck. Perhaps there was something much more bigger in store for him and he couldn't exactly die before seeing it.

Whatever reason it was, he pushed it aside. Right now, he only wanted to get out of the hospital.

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it end (no)**_

_**Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay**_

_**Hold tight baby**_

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it fade out of sight**_

_**Just let the moments sweep us both away**_

_**Lifting us to where**_

_**We both agree**_

_**This is timeless love**_

It wasn't until later that night that he was able to leave the hospital. He had managed to find his clothes and took the keys which lead to his car. He decided to head straight home, seeing as how his body was still exhausted from the surgery. Kai was even starting to have doubts if it was a good choice to drive on his own so soon. He shook his head, trying to concentrate on the road ahead rather than his thoughts. But that proved to be another poor choice, soon after his head started to ache.

_A smiling face of a young woman appeared. Her face held the expression of adoration for someone she was looking at, but who?_

He pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stop the pain but it only worsened.

Still not having his mind in the right place, he made a left turn into a street which was unfamiliar to him. Glancing around, he was just about to turn back when he caught a glance at a shop. Though it was one that he had never seen before, something about it drew him to it. He stopped his car beside a street across from the store and slowly got out. It felt as if he had no control over his body now. As he approached the shop, he managed to make out what might be the reason he was drawn to this place.

It was her; the same young woman he had seen in his mind. She was leaning behind a counter but she wasn't as happy as he had visioned. A much more sadden expression was worn on her face. She must've noticed his presence because after a few more steps, she finally glanced up to meet his gaze.

_She was smiling again, and giving a teasing, knowing look. She was looking at him but he had no memory of her._

A wave of pain overcame Kai once again and he faltered in his steps. He felt weak and was just about to collapse when the young woman from the shop ran out to steady him. She led him to a small table just outside the shop and gently sat him down on the seat.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently, peering at his pained expression. Kai managed to glance up and nod his head, but still clutched the pain that was coming from his chest.

"I'll get you some water, I'll be right back." The young woman headed behind the counter and got a glass out and began to fill it with water. Kai took the time to look around, now that the pain subsided. It was a small cafe and he figured that the owner of it was the woman. He shifted his gaze to the woman who had come back with the glass of water in her hands. She set it on the table and took the seat across from him. Kai was now able to get a good look at her; raven black hair that would've reached to her shoulder if it wasn't held up in a ponytail, side bangs that drifted off to the right side of her face with a small portion of hair framing the other side.

Kai had to admit, she was rather attractive but what had really caught his attention were her sapphire coloured eyes. He'd never seen such a deep, rich colour for eyes. But deep within them, he could see sadness and for some reason it bothered him. Even though he had no idea who this person was, he still couldn't help but wonder why someone as beautiful as her could be so sad. Kai started to wonder if maybe he did knew her some point in his life but just couldn't remember.

_**I see it all baby in your eyes**_

_**When you look at me I know I feel it too (yes I do)**_

_**So let's sail away and be forever baby**_

_**Where the crystal ocean melts into the sky**_

"Do..I know you?" Kai voiced his thought. She looked questioningly at him.

"I...don't think so. This is the first time I've seen you at my shop."

Kai glanced around the cafe; it was decorated nicely with flowers at the entrance and had a nice feeling to it. He glanced back at the woman in front of him who was to say, at least a year younger than himself. Kai noticed a gold nameplate attached to her maroon apron; Suki.

"It must be hard to run a cafe on your own...And I'm Kai." Kai commented, trying to start a friendly conversation with her. Even if he didn't have any memories of her, he's sure that she's connected to his headaches and visions. So maybe by talking to her, he could get some clues or answers.

"Suki," She introduced herself, "And no, my boyfriend helps me out sometimes whenever he can when he's off work." Her eyes briefly shone of sadness at the mention of her boyfriend. This gave Kai a suspicion that something must've happened to him but he didn't really want to bring up something that might be saddening for her. But he was too curious so he decided to risk it.

"Did...something happen to him?" Kai asked, choosing his words carefully.

"...I'd rather not talk about it." Suki replied, she gently pushed the glass of water closer to Kai as he was about to reach out to get it himself. His hands clasped over her's momentarily before Suki jerked it out of his grasp. She looked at him, shocked and-though she tried to hide it- disgusted before she got up and went around the counter again. Kai figured he touched upon a sensitive spot for Suki as he watched her leave.

His eyes began to wander again and before they could go any further, they rested on a white framed picture. Kai squinted his eyes a bit, trying to see the image it held. It was rather small and rested slightly off to one side on the counter. But as he observed the picture more closely, his eyes widen in pure shock as realization dawned on him of what the picture was. It was a picture of Suki, a gentle smile was on her face and beside her, with his arm wrapped securely around her shoulder, was a familiar smiling face that Kai once knew and thought he had forgotten.

"Ray..."

_**We shouldn't let the moment pass**_

_**Making me shiver let's make it last**_

_**Why should we lose it don't ever let me go **_

Almost immediately afterwards, Kai drove home and got himself a bottle of red wine in hopes of drowning out his emotions. He took a seat on a lounge chair, placed the open bottle of wine on the table and took a gulp of the wine from his glass before placing it on the table too. He leaned back, breathing rashly at what he had just seen back at the cafe.

'_It can't be...It just can't...' _

His head throbbed and once again he was being tormented by black and white visions of his memory. He clutched his head; every emotion in his being resurfaced and the once composed Kai Hiwatari was overpowered by them.

_'Why? Why him..? It can't be...It just can't!' _

But it all rushed back at him, every image flickering back into his mind for him to see again. Kai remembered every detail of what happened.

_They both each had a gun in their hands and they were pointing it at each other. Shouts were continuously thrown back and forth between them and pleas from the one he held hostage mixed in. He remembered the fire that burned in Ray's eyes and the fear that shone in them too._

Kai wanted it all to go away; he grabbed the glass of wine and drained down more of the alcohol. But the images were still there, they replayed so clearly in his mind, it absolutely drove him insane. They were once friends but why couldn't he realize that before on that day?

_The dispute between officer and terrorist was stopped when a shot was made._

He clutched his head harder, burying his face in his hands. The echo of the gunshot rang so loudly in his mind that it was as if it was right beside him.

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it end (no)**_

_**Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay**_

_**Hold tight baby**_

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it fade out of sight**_

_**Just let the moments sweep us both away**_

_**Lifting us to where**_

_**We both agree**_

_**This is timeless love**_

_The shot had unintentionally made its way towards Ray and the look of shock washed over him before his head jerked back from the force of the bullet making contact with him. _

Kai tried shutting his eyes but the image of his fallen friend couldn't stop itself from being played again.

_'Why...? Why?!' _He felt there was something more to the puzzle but he couldn't place his fingers on it. He took a moment to think before making his decision.

'_I might have a file on Ray if he was a police officer...' _The word 'was' stung Kai badly but he shook it aside, he needed to make things right again. Maybe this was something that was made to repay his sins. Kai headed towards his library of files and began to search through the numerous shelves of documents and papers. Many histories of past events were kept hidden within them but he was only looking for one. Scanning through them, he finally came upon the right section that held the file of the person he was searching for.

Kai pulled it out and began to flip through the folder. A profile picture of Ray Kon came up and Kai could barely look at it. He turned his attention to the number of papers and found the more recent ones in the front. Scanning the words that were written on it, he found that it was things concerning his death and what the family had done. Kai glanced at the bottom of the page and found two signatures; one was that of Ray's head family, it was contracted under an agreement of donating the organs of the patient to the hospital. The other signature left Kai's hands trembling. Tala's signature was clearly visible but where it was placed was something Kai couldn't believe. It was under an agreement of having a heart transplanted to Kai Hiwatari.

'_All this time...This heart...My heart...It was...' _

His arms fell limp to his side, his hand releasing its grip on the folder and it came crashing down to the floor, spilling the contents inside. Grief over came him as he leaned against one of the shelves for support. He held a hand to his head, the pain was coming back again and it washed over him like a tsunami.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to bear with it but the fight proved useless. In the mist of the pain, he remembered someone who was dear to his now dead friend.

' _Suki...The locket!'_ Kai put his remaining strength into pushing off from the shelf and began to make his way towards another part of his suite. He remembered clearly what he had taken on that day. In the mist of chaos, a black van pulled up to get him and Tala out of the shooting frenzy. When they were all safely out, he finally noticed that a silver necklace was laced in his hands. He figured it must've accidentally caught on his gloves when he pushed Suki out of the way. Afterwards, he remembered he thrown it off to the side, figuring he wouldn't have any use of it until now. Now, he's come to believe that it may be the key to end his reoccurring pain.

_**Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah**_

_**Baby its timeless**_

_**Oh baby its timeless**_

_**(Hold tight baby)**_

Kai rummaged through the many drawers of the desk to find the missing heart shaped locket, opening many boxes and compartments while throwing aside anything that was in his way.

'_I know I put it here somewhere! '_

His search finally came to an end as he pulled out a flat, wooden box. He had a feeling it was in there; the aching pain in his chest told him so. Kai could faintly see ghost like memories play before his eyes, memories of Ray laughing as Suki pounced on him for a piggy back ride, spraying each other with water with the plant sprays and after the cafe closed, they would always feed each other cakes and have tea, all in the while enjoying each others company.

These, what Kai grew to understand, were Ray's memories.

Flipping the box lid open, Kai pulled out the silver locket and just as he expected, a picture of the couple resided within the shape of the heart.

_'Ray...If I had known...I'm sorry...' _

_**Timeless**_

_**Don't let it fade out of sight**_

_**Just let the moments sweep us both away**_

_**Lifting us to where**_

_**We both agree**_

_**This is timeless**_

Kai had made his way back to the cafe the next day. Though he'd rather not face this ever in his life, he had to to attain his peace with his dead friend. The only way through it was Suki. Kai looked ahead from his downcast gaze to catch the young woman closing up her cafe. He approached her silently; each step filled him with grief all over again.

Suki turned slightly only to catch sight of the approaching Kai. Noticing his strange behavior, she stepped up to him uncertainly.

"Kai..?" He stopped a few steps in front of her at the call of his name and slowly reached into his pocket to pull out what was rightfully hers and probably something she most cherished.

"Is something wrong Kai..?" Suki stood confused before Kai finally raised his head to look her in the eyes. His own violet orbs held guilt and grief within them as he held up the silver heart locket out to her before lowering his head again in shame, hiding his eyes behind his navy locks of hair. Suki's eyes widen at the sight of the locket, one she thought she lost forever. Looking back at Kai, he still remained still, head bowed and was as silent.

Shakily, she brought her hands up to the locket in Kai's hand and slowly, he let it drop into her grasp. Staring down at the small locket, Suki's eyes began to fill with tears as all the pain and grief of loosing the one she loved resurfaced. Not only did grief overcome Suki but also Kai. His knees felt weak and he finally let himself kneel to the ground in sadness.

'_I'm so sorry...'_

_**This is timeless**_

_**Love**_

**R&R! So what do you think? Kai turned out to be the terrorist that held Suki(Ray's girlfriend) hostage and also shot Ray, killing him. Afterwards he had a heart failure and the heart that was transplanted to Kai was actually Ray's! So the man he killed was the man that also saved him! Oh that's big time Karma LOLL NOW you can go see the video loll  
**


End file.
